runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Minarchism
Walkthrough (70+ is recommended) |items = *8 Tinderboxes (At least 2 un-noted) * Steel bar *3 Coal (Un-noted) * Hammer *180 Nails of any kind *6 Plank (Un-noted) *3 White berries *3 Combat potions(3) *2 Clean snapdragon *2 Vial of water *2 Limpwurt root *10 Charcoal *10 Papyrus |kills = *Kleptocratic Minister (level 132) *Minarchy Minister (level 204) *Dumble Rumble (level 301) *Despotic Bodyguard (level 68) *Federal Custodian (level 120) *Federal agent (level 31) random amount of kills *Prophet(level 18) }} The quest difficulty is the difficulty of the monsters and puzzles encountered during the quest, rather than skill requirements. Starting the quest To start the quest, visit the Org'ull Aristocratic District and speak to the Aristocratic Advisor. The advisor will ask you for your help. After accepting his offer, you'll be asked to bring some Papyrus, Charcoal and 6 Tinderboxes to him. After giving the items the advisor asked for, go to the Org'ull City Hall to meet the Aristocratic Minister. After having a talk with the minister, You'll receive plans from him. Read the plans... First of, you need to sabotage the Minarchy, by taking their plans of "Necessary Evil" and replace it with fake plans. So that, the people of the Minarchism can not rampage the city. Sabotaging Minarchy - Re-writing orders *This part contains both, combat and puzzles. Minarchy Minister (level 204) *Items needed: 3 White berries, 3 Combat potions(3), 2 Clean Snapdragon, 2 Vial of water, 2 Limpwurt root, 3 Charcoal and 3 Papyrus *Recommended items: Monkfish or better food, decent armour, fast weapon, super set After getting the plans from the Aristocratic Minister, head to the Aristocratic District again, and speak to the advisor. After having a talk with the advisor, head to the Minarchy District with your items needed. Watch out what you answer to other Minarchy members, while talking with them, or you can get kicked out of the building. Once you enter the district, ask one of the Minarchy members about where the Minister's room is. Once you get to the room, talk to the Minarchy Minister about joining Minarchism. After the talk, the minister tells you to have a look around... And leaves the room. Now is your chance to find the plans and replace it. Search the desk near the minister's throne, and you'll find "plans". Use your charcoal on papyrus twice. A dialog would pop out, choose options for the first one as "Description", and the second one as "Map". You will receive "Plans" and "Map", once you do so, use them on the desk you found the "plans" from. Exit the building and go talk to the Aristocratic Advisor again. After having a talk, head back to the Minarchy District once more, with your armour, potions and food. A cinematic will play... Showing a crowd of the Minarchy members, viewing the "Plans" and "Map" on the wall. Then the Minarchy Minister would show up and command the members to go to their positions. The minister would stay in the building, now drink your potions and set protection prayers, if necessary. Once you're ready, strike the Minarchy Minister and kill him. After you kill him, pick up "Treaty" he drops and head to the Aristocracy Advisor and the Aristocracy Minister. Sabotaging the Kleptocratic - Cryptic Library *This part contains both, combat and puzzle. Kleptocratic Minister (level 132) Aware the Despotic - Death Crowns *This part contains combat only. Despotic Bodyguard (level 189), Despotic Bodyguard (level 168), Prophet (level 18) *Items needed: 3 White berries, 3 Combat potions (3), 2 Clean snapdragon, 2 Vial of water, 2 Limpwurt root, *Recommended items: Diplomacy with the Confederation - Complex Treaties *This part contains both, combat and puzzles. Federal Custodian (level 120), Federal agents (level 31) Saving the Aristocratics Fall of Minarchism and Kleptocracy Rewards *3 Quest Points * * * *Access to a dungeon full of Goraks and Cave ogres. *100,000 coins *2 experience lamps (40,000 experience for any skill over level 70)